Posesif
by Drazilla
Summary: Kisah cinta absurd antara Ying, seorang cewek posesif juga cerewet dan Blaze si Cowok pecicilan yang gegabah./ONESHOT/Warn:Humor Kerupuk


Blaze membawa sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi pagi itu, Dengan lihai ia menyalip dan melewati kendaraan-kendaraan yang ada dijalanan.

"WOII HATI-HATI!" seorang pedagang cendol protes saat ia tanpa sengaja hampir menyerempet gerobak dagangannya. Tapi pemuda itu acuh, tak perduli pada pedagang tersebut yang telah tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"Mampuss" gumamnya dari balik helm oranye yang ia kenakan, Saat ini tak ada yang lebih ia khawatirkan kecuali pertemuannya dengan seseorang.

Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan yang ada, ia pun sampai di sebuah kafe langganannya lalu memakirkan motor Ninjanya sembarang, tak memperdulikan protes si tukang parkir dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam kafe.

"Gawaat..." Gumamnya sembari mencari-cari sosok sang kekasih yang pasti akan mengamuk ketika bertemu dengannya, Dan akhirnya irisnya menangkap sosok yang ia cari-cari tengah duduk di antara kerumunan pengunjung kafe yang cukup ramai itu.

Seorang gadis dengan dress selutut dan rambut yang digerai serta kacamata yang bertengger di wajah cantiknya sedang menyilangkan tangan diatas dada sebagai tanda protes.

"Maaf sayaaang aku terlambat lagi" Ucap Blaze menggapai tangan kekasihnya, Tapi sang gadis yang masih marah langsung menarik tangannya kembali, enggan mendapat kecupan dari pemuda itu.

"Ayolah aku hanya telat setengah jam." Pemuda tampan itu memelas, Ying memutar matanya.

"Hanya? Kau bercanda, **sayang**? Satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit telat hanya untuk bermain game dan aku menunggu disini." Jawab Ying tanpa Basa-basi, Blaze hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, maaf. Takkan aku ulang lagi kok." ujarnya santai, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua jarinya-berjanji. Sang pemuda lalu duduk di kursinya, namun sebelum bokongnya mendarat pada kursi kayu itu, Ying menariknya duluan hingga pemuda itu jatuh dengan mulus kelantai, menimbulkan suara bising hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe lainnya.

"Brukk!"

Lantas orang-orang dalam ruangan itu tertawa dan saling berbisik, _Ganteng-ganteng kok pecicilan._

Blaze hanya bisa meringis dan mengusap bokongnya karena jatuh lebih dulu mencium lantai. Kekasihnya itu terlihat cuek dan memainkan handphonenya tanpa mau perduli, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang masih memusatkan atensinya pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Uhh Ying. Kau tega sekali sih.. Sakit nih." Rintihnya sembari mencoba bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursi, setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu takkan menyentuh kursinya lagi.

"Kau kira aku percaya begitu saja akan janjimu itu? Ingat Blazeku sayang, kau sudah mengingkarinya sebanyak kau berjanji."

Benarkah? Ia tak ingat. Lagipula, bukankah satu jam itu tak lama?

"ah.. Begitu ya.." gumamnya mengalah. Karena jika berdebat, ia pasti takkan menang melawan Ying yang sangat cerewet dan jago berdebat mempertahankan argumennya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku bersumpah, takkan telat lagi jika akan bertemu kekasihku." ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di dada kiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai perlambang sumpah. Suaranya yang menggelegar kembali memancing perhatian orang-orang. Dan Tentu saja, dengan muka temboknya ia tak perduli.

Ying yang sama-sama tak tau malu, kini mulai luluh dan menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan imut, "aih.. Kau manis sekali.."

Blaze lantas tersenyum bangga karena ternyata misinya berhasil.

"Tapi, jika kau mengingkarinya..." Ying mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada di meja itu , alu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya sembari menempelkan pisau tadi ke leher sang pemuda.

"Kau akan masuk kedalam Menu di kafe ini, oke?" ancamnya sembari tersenyum, yang entah kenapa terasa menyeramkan.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk, sedikit ngeri juga dengan sifat psyco kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Makanan dipesan, dan mereka tengah menunggu pesanan datang. Blaze terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya, sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Ying kesal.

" **seru banget yaa?** " Ujarnya merasa di acuhkan. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Blaze untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

 _"Aura gelap apa ini?"_ Blaze lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ying yang kini tengah tersenyum namun sekujur tubuhnya dikelilingi hawa gelap.

Ying mengulurkan tangannya, meminta barang yang tengah ia genggam itu sembari memasang wajah asam dan mengancam.

 _"Ngaaakkk! Jangan sampai Ying tau!"_ pemuda itu menjerit dalam hati dengan sangat cemas dan takut. Kalau sampai Ying tau...

"Heii! Jangan!" sang pemuda yang tak terima handphonenya diambil paksa, lantas melakukan perlawanan dengan cara merebutnya dari sang gadis, namun nihil, Ying yang sudah terlanjur kepo tak membiarkan pemuda itu mengambilnya.

"aku teriak nih!?"

"jangan lah sayang!"

"teriak ya?"

"Ying! Siniin plis..."

Mereka saling berebut handphone Blaze yang bermerek Sonia itu hingga **sekali lagi** menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Dan kemudian, seorang pria bertubuh gempal dengan kumisnya yang lebat menghampiri kedua insan tersebut dengan geram.

"Kalian menganggu ketenangan kafe ini! Silahkan pergi atau saya panggil satpam!" sang owner kafe tersebut menunjuk pintu keluar, memerintahkan pasangan absurd ini agar segera pergi dari cafenya.

Ying dan Blaze yang tengah berebut handphone dengan posisi tak elit itu mengangguk dengan pasrah dan keluar dari kafe tersebut dengan terpaksa.

.

.

.

Siapa sih yang suka menunggu? Apalagi jika kita menunggu seseorang yang telat karena bermain game, pasti jengkel kan? Dan ya, Blaze, yang berstatuskan sebagai kekasihnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu masih tak berubah.

Sering telat dan mengingkari janji. Arghh Ying benar-benar kesal, apalagi setelah kejadian di kafe tadi, kini kekasihnya masih saja asik dengan handphonenya, tak perduli dengan wajah geramnya.

Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah mall, setelah makan pagi mereka gagal, Blaze tiba-tiba mengajaknya, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya memohon Ying agar bersedia untuk ikut bersamanya. Karena jurus puppy eyesnya itu, mau tak mau ia ikut.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan-jalan disebuah Mega mall rintis tanpa arah. Ying bahkan sampai hafal tempat yang sama karena kekasihnya itu hanya memainkan hanphone tanpa tau kemana mereka akan pergi.

Tapi, AHA! Dia punya ide, sebuah bohlam kuning tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya. Ya, sebuah rencana balas dendam untuk kekashinya yang tampan ini.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memelas dan ia merangkul sebelah tangan pemuda itu dengan manja. "Sayaang, kita belanja yuk... Kita belanja baju buat kamu." ujarnya memohon. Blaze yang masih fokus pada handphonenya itu mengangguk "Iya iya, aku ikut aja."

Gadis itu lantas menyeringai, _mission started!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sayang, kok kamu belanja banyak banget? Pake uang aku lagi?" dengan kewalahan pemuda bertopi oranye itu membawa barang-barang hasil belanjaan kekasih tercintanya dan Ying terus menggesek kartu debit sang pemuda dengan cuek.

"Ying!" ia memanggil sang gadis yang terus berjalan didepan. Dan yah, dengan pasrah ia harus mengikuti gadis itu dengan belanjaan yang penuh dikedua tangannya.

Ying terus berjalan, tak memperdulikan sang kekasih yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan belanjaan yang penuh dan juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menghalangi pandangan Blaze untuk mengikutinya. Gadis itu lantas terkikik melihat misinya untuk balas dendam berhasil.

Setelah berhasil menerobos kerumunan dan bertemu kembali dengan Ying, pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan dan mengatur nafasnya karena membawa barang yang cukup banyak.

"Aku mau ke toilet." ia lalu mengalungkan begitu saja tasnya di leher sang kekasih dan dengan cueknya masuk ke dalam Wc wanita, Membiarkan Blaze menunggu diluar dengan setumpuk belanjaan dan sebuah tas yang menggantung di lehernya.

Yah, ia hanya bisa pasrah karena tau gadisnya itu masih marah.

.

.

.

"Blaze?" gadis itu menggoyang-goyang bahu kekar sang pemuda yang tengah terlelap di sebuah kursi tunggu didepan toilet tersebut. Yah dia memang keterlaluan, diam di dalam toilet selama satu jam hanya untuk menghukumnya.

Ying lantas tersenyum melihat wajah lelapnya yang kelelahan itu, Blaze benar-benar setia, ia bahkan rela menunggunya hingga ketiduran. Sekali lagi, ia pun membangunkannya, namun ternyata reaksinya diluar dugaan.

"YUKIKO CHAAAN~ JANGAN PERGI... "

PLAK!

wajah si pemuda langsung memerah mendapat tamparan dari Ying setelah ia mengigaukan nama waifu 2 dimensinya.

 _"mampus.. Mampuss mampus.."_ ia menggerutu dalam hati, ah dasar bodoh kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus bermimpi tentang sang waifu? Terkutuklah kau author -_-

Ying terlihat marah, tentu saja, ia tak tahu bahwa yang Blaze teriakkan tadi adalah karakter dua dimensi kesayanganya.

"Siapa itu Yukiko? Kau selingkuh ya!? Setelah kau pergi ke Jepang kau punya simpanan? Ayo mengaku!"

Orang-orang lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka namun tentu saja Ying tak perduli.

"Sa-sayang, jangan disini. Ayo pulang ke apartemenmu, akan aku jelaskan semuanya."

Sang gadis tak mau mendengar alasannya karena sudah dipenuhi dengan emosi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Blaze yang kebingungan bersama dengan barang-barang belanjaan. Uh, sepertinya ia harus memanggil supir untuk membawa semua ini. Dan yah, ini benar-benar gawat.

.

.

.

"Blaze brengsek!" ia menggerutu di dalam Taxi dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen. Sang supir hanya bisa mengintip takut-takut dari kaca spion atasnya, sedikit ngeri melihat seorang gadis dengan hawa gelap di sekitarnya itu.

"Ying! Ying! Ying!"

Gadis itu terkejut kala mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Ah mungkin perasaanku saja."

"YINGGG!"

"Ya itu perasaanku saja karena terlalu memikirkannya"

"YINGG HEY! LIAT DI KACAA!"

"Eh? Blaze?" gumamnya melihat sang kekasih yang kini tengah mengikutinya menggunakan sepeda motor terlihat kewalahan mengejar Taxi itu.

"YINGG BERHENTII!"

"PAK KEBUTIN PAKK!"

NGEEENG

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar mengejar antara kedua insan itu ditengah ramainya kota.

"Sial!" Blaze mulai kesulitan mengejar Taxinya karena jalanan ramai oleh kendaraan dan orang-orang.

Tapi ia menyeringai kala ingat bahwa tempat tujuan Ying adalah apartemennya, jadi ia membiarkan gadis itu pergi duluan.

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya berhasil menang dalam balapan itu, sang gadis bersorak di dalam mobil tersebut, membuat sang supir taksi bergidik ngeri. Berdoa dalam hati memohon agar keturunannya kelak tak seperti mahluk yang ada di belakangnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah ambulan datang dari arah yang berlawanan, perasaannya tak enak...

"Pak, puter balik ya!" dan dengan terpaksa, sang supir pun menuruti keinginan sang gadis yang kesetanan itu.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, segerombolan orang tengah berkumpul di suatu sudut jalan, mengerubuni seorang mayat yang terkapar karena kecelakaan.

Ia lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki kerumunan itu, matanya tak mampu menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa balapan dijalan adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.

 _"apa yang sudah kulakukan?"_

Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sembari berjalan menuju arah kerumunan itu.

"eh?" tapi ternyata, yang kecelakaan bukan Blaze, melainkan orang lain. Wajahnya memerah ketika orang-orang memperhatikannya karena ia menangis. Ia langsung melesat keluar dr kerumunan dan saat itu juga tiba-tiba telepon berdering dan tertera nama kekasihnya disitu.

/"Hallo sayang?"/

Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram

"BLAZE! KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR SAJAAA! HUWEEE"

/"E-eh kau kenapa?"/ lantas pemuda itu kebingungan karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis.

"KUPIKIR KAU SUDAH MATI! HUEEE"

Blaze menelan ludahnya,

/"Aku baik-baik saja Ying, sekarang pulanglah, aku sudah ada di apartemenmu. Atau mau kujemput?"/

"K-kau, ka-u tak bohong kan?" ujarnya dari seberang telepon sembari terisak

/"Iya aku baik-baik saja. Hahah kau lucu sekali sih..."/

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang."

Telepon terputus, dan gadis itu menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tangan karena malu, kala mengingat kembali saat ia cengeng tadi.

.

.

.

"SUPRISE!"

Ia terkejut saat masuk ke apartemennya, para sahabat dan juga beberapa saudaranya telah ada disana dan ruangan itu telah dihias dengan sesemikian rupa hingga benar-benar indah dan romantis. Dan dia kebingungan, dalam rangka apa ini?

"ciee yang dikasi kejutan. Jangan ngambek lagi sama Blaze dongg" ujar seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan pacarnya namun dengan topi yang berbeda.

"Eh, Taufan, ini maksudnya apa?"

"Liat aja deehh, kamu lama banget sih kesininya, kita ampe nungguin lama."

"Tau, nyusahin aja." celetuk seorang pemuda lain yang memakai topi merah hitam-Halilintar

Ditengah kebingungan itu, datanglah Blaze telah rapi dengan jasnya membawa sebuah buket bunga.

"Ying sayang, aku sebenarnya telat bukan karena bermain game, aku mempersiapkan ini semua. Dan tentang handphone itu, bukan karena ada yang lain, tapi Taufan terus mengirimiku pesan karena bingung dengan dekorasinya. Takkan mungkin aku menduakan wanita yang sangat aku cintai, yaitu kamu."

Seisi ruangan langsung bersorak riuh. Ying tak menyangka, pacarnya ini ternyata bisa romantis juga, padahal dulu merayakan ulangtahunnya saja memakai jasa birthday party diskonan.

"...Dan Yukiko?"

"Pft.." Blaze lantas menahan tawa.

"BLAZE!"

"Itu karakter kesukaanku dalam anime jepang sayang.."

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Lantas wajah ying memerah karena malu memikirkan kejadian tadi. Menamparnya, ngebut dijalan.. Haah~ pacarnya ini memang kelewat sabar.

"Lalu, semua ini, untuk apa?" ia melihat sekeliling, saudara dan teman-temanya telah berkumpul di apartemen kecil itu.

Blaze lantas berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan sang kekasih, lengkap dengan sebuah kotak berisi cincin cantik.

"Ying, Aku cuma manusia biasa, Tidak begitu romantis. Cintaku juga biasa saja, karena itu aku memerlukan kamu bersama sama untuk menjadikan cinta ini menjadi luar biasa, Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Dan seketika itu juga orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan membawa papan kayu bertuliskan "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Sang gadis langsung menangis, dan tanpa menjawab ia langsung loncat memeluk pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan berlinang air mata.

"tentu saja, aku mau.. Aku mau." ujarnya sembari terisak, dan semua orang dalam ruangan itupun bersorak gambira kala blaze menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Setelah selesai, sang gadis langsung mencium pemuda itu.

"uh, agresif." Halilintar melipat tangannya diatas dada.

"Adikku sudah besar ya.." Taufan meneteskan air mata haru (?) melihat sang adik melangkahinya lebih dulu karena dirinya belum laku-laku.

"Sayaang, kita kapan kayak mereka?" seorang gadis berkerudung menarik-narik lengan pria berkacamata disampingnya.

"Nanti Yaya, ada saatnya." Jawab sang pemuda, sembari mengecup kening gadis tersebut.

Yah, kisah cinta sejati pada akhirnya pasti akan bahagia, apapun rintangannya.

End.

.

.

.

Sebenernya ini OOC banget, dan humornya uh (humor darimana) maafkan daku yang gabisa bikin fanfic genre humor. Mohon jangan kritik ttg humornya ya soalnya daku dikenal sebagai org yang receh (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ dan gabisa disebut genre humor sih, entah genre apa ini #pundung

Kenapa gaada gempa? Um entahlah, aku gamasukin dia kesini, paling di ff lain. Wkwk. Yak, mohon maaf atas typonya dan makasih yang udah baca. Jangan jadi sider yaahh dan monggo riview ^ω^


End file.
